Casey vs the wedding gift
by Kate McK
Summary: Part of the deleted scenes for season 4.  Spoiler alert for 4x15.  Casey tries to get Chuck and Sarah the perfect wedding gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Casey vs the wedding gift**

**A/N: **The last chapter of The Fight NYE is toying with me – after three rewrites, I get stuck on the same point every time. But I will win. Eventually. So in the mean time I decided on a distraction. It's been a while since I've done a 'deleted scene' for season 4, so here's a little something. I'm going to try and see if I can incorporate this submission in a couple of deleted scenes from upcoming episodes. If not, it'll be AU. Either way, this will be a short fic. As always I don't own Chuck.

Chapter 1

John Casey stood in the shadow of his apartment door watching the festivities around him. Usually things like this would prompt him to get the hose, but not tonight. Well, maybe with the exception of Grimes playing tonsil hockey with his daughter. It was downright disturbing. At least Alex was happy. For a moment there he envisioned tearing the bearded buffoon limb from limb from limb. He overheard Alex tell Morgan that she didn't feel special, just lied to. Casey immediately saw red. Then he remembered what Morgan said about Carina and cursed himself for dismissing him earlier. He knew what Carina was like. Though he'll never admit it, Casey was impressed with Morgan's save, telling Alex how he really felt. He could see that he meant it too. Casey still believed Alex could do better, but given what he'd seen in his years as a spy, he also knew she could do worse. A lot worse. So for now he'll be happy as long as Alex is. And Kathleen. He took a swig from the bottle in his hand in an effort to erase that thought from his mind. Over the years he met a woman or two, felt something more than mere contentment, but none of them came close to his first love. He was enough of a human being to admit that there's nothing like a first love.

His eyes searched out the reason for tonight's celebration. He spotted Chuck across the courtyard sighing happily and sporting a goofy grin. Some things about that kid would never change. He watched Chuck over the past few years turning from a babbling computer nerd into a spy. One he's proud to call his partner and not just for the usual reasons. A good partner is one who always has your back. It's also someone you can learn from. Casey never thought it possible, but Chuck showed him that the job didn't have to be your life. With some effort you could have both. Sure it's not always easy, but it was worth a try. Five years ago Casey was nothing but a spy. Now he's a father and a friend. He even experienced the odd lady feeling or two and it wasn't all that bad.

Of course he wasn't as far gone as Walker. Casey smirked to himself. He felt like shooting something, or someone, when he was ordered to team up with Graham's wild card enforcer. He remembered that first night at the club watching her take out his entire team with throwing knifes and hair pins all the while keeping the nerd distracted with sexy dance moves and inappropriate touching. But the cracks in her armor showed later that evening when she fought for Chuck not to be thrown into a bunker. He recalled thinking that must have been one hell of a first date. Judging by where he was at the moment, he wasn't that far off.

He saw Sarah through the window of the Woodcomb apartment sharing a hug with Ellie. He could guess what that was about. He overheard some bridesmaid talk in Castle earlier. It seemed that Mr. Fix-It Bartowski's plan didn't backfire entirely. Normally he would try and dissuade the kid, explaining to him what a spy's life was really like, but Casey knew on some level Chuck felt guilty about insisting on a big family wedding, not realizing the bride's side would be fairly empty. As it was, Sarah's tally was two bridesmaids and nothing more.

Casey entertained the idea of offering to walk her down the aisle, but then he started thinking of everything they've been through as a team and decided he could do better. He quietly disappeared into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He wasted no time establishing a link to Washington. General Beckman seemed surprised to see him.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?"

"No, ma'am," he immediately set her at easy. He straightened his back. Asking favors was never an easy thing for him to do. "I was just wondering if you have gotten the Bartowskis a wedding gift yet."

"I wasn't aware that they've registered anywhere. They haven't opted for the BuyMore, have they? Finding a decent gravy boat there would be challenging."

Casey cleared his throat. "I was actually hoping for something a little bigger, General."

Beckman raised a half-amused, half-questioning eyebrow. "A salad bowl?"

Casey decided to cut to the chase before he had to shoot down ideas for blenders and crock pots. "I was thinking more along the lines of cutting a deal for Walker's father, General. Some way of allowing him to attend the wedding without fear of prosecution." Casey tried to gauge Beckman's reaction, but she was stone-faced as usual.

"I see."

"General, Agent Walker has dedicated her entire adult life to the service of this country. She was a vital part in taking down Fulcrum, The Ring and Volkoff Industries. And it's not like Mr. Burton is a threat to national security. I agree that his actions shouldn't go unpunished, but wouldn't it be possible to arrange community service instead of jail time provided he cleans up his act? Give him a second chance?" The General held up a hand to stop Casey's flow of words. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"Okay, Colonel," Beckman finally responded, "If you manage to track down Mr. Burton, I will speak to the prosecutors. Make it clear to him that his actions up to you walking into his residence will be subject to community service as we see fit, but if he puts a foot wrong after that, his behind is going straight into a prison cell. That's the best I can do."

Casey suppressed a relieved grunt. "That seems fair. Thank you, ma'am."

"Now Colonel," General Beckman leaned forward on her desk, "What are you getting the happy couple?"

Casey just looked at her, completely stunned. A small smile broke over her face. "Relax, Casey. I think it's a really nice gesture and I'll make sure Chuck and Sarah know where this is coming from. Besides, I had my heart set on getting them that gravy boat." He couldn't be sure, but he thought he spotted a twinkle in her eye before the feed was disconnected.

"Wow, you do have a heart. Who knew?" Casey spun around, nearly grabbing Carina in a choke hold.

"How did you get in here?" he growled.

"Come on, Johnny, a locked door was supposed to stop me? Really?" Carina took a step forward and ran her hand seductively up his chest. "You know," she drawled, "I have some spare handcuffs in my purse, do you have a headboard?"

Casey grunted and took a step back. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't go for my daughter's boyfriend's left overs."

Carina's mouth fell open. Then she slammed it shut so hard Casey wondered if she cracked a few teeth. "You? Daughter? How'd that happen?"

"The old fashioned way," Casey replied drily as he took her by the shoulders and escorted her out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey vs the wedding gift**

**A/N: **Wow, I must say I was totally overwhelmed and humbled by all the responses I've received over the past few days. Thank you so much for your support, you are an awesome bunch of people. This show truly has the best fans in the world and we're gonna prove that by getting them another season and an Emmy for Yvonne.

I don't own Chuck.

Chapter 2

It was four a.m. Casey bent over the latest arrest warrant he pulled and jotted down a few notes. It was the third all-nighter in a row he pulled working on finding Sarah's father. Unfortunately his insomnia had nothing to do with his dedication to his mission. Or baby Clara wailing across the courtyard. Every time he closed his eyes, he flashed. A shirt. Wings. Chocolate sauce. A beard. A shiver ran down his spine just thinking about it. He sat back in his chair and reached for the can of Red Bull balanced on a stack of files to his right. He stared at the map of North America stuck against his living room wall. Downing the contents of his drink he got up and made his way across the room. He stuck another red pin into it.

A knock on his door drew his attention to the clock. Twenty passed four. He retrieved his weapon from the kitchen counter, keeping it hidden behind his back and checked he small video screen next to his front door. Recognizing Sarah, he relaxed. Casey opened the door slightly and stuck only his head out.

"Something wrong, Walker?" No one dropped by for a visit this time of the morning. Clad in a pair of sweat pants and one of Chuck's t-shirts, fortunately not bearing his face or the words 'love machine', Sarah shifted slightly from one foot to the other.

"I saw the lights on and I was wondering…Casey, can we talk?"

Casey hesitated. He was about as comfortable taking part in a personal conversation as a hippo dancing the lead in Swan Lake. The look on Sarah's face told him she wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. Sighing inwardly he knew he couldn't refuse. He promised Alex that he'd be nice to his friends after all. He was about to open the door wider when he remembered the state of the living room. That would lead to a lot of questions he didn't want to answer just yet. "Okay, wait here." He closed the door and opened it again seconds later, sliding around it in an attempt to not reveal too much. He held up the bottle of Johnny Walker Black and two glasses and motioned to the fountain. Sarah raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's a nice night…morning," he explained lamely.

Sarah took the glasses from him before they sat down. "Isn't it a little early?"

Casey grunted. "It's noon somewhere in the world." He poured the liquid in the glasses she held out, placed to bottle on the edge next to him and took one of the drinks out of her hands. They each took a careful sip. Casey tried not to pull a face. Red Bull followed by whiskey was apparently an acquired taste.

"So what's up?" he asked when the silence stretched too long.

Sarah sighed. "Our kid moved out."

Casey was about to take another sip, but he was not in the mood to choke. Sarah actually looked distraught. "You're not happy about that?"

Sarah turned the glass round and round in her palms, focusing on the swirling liquid. "I don't know. It was okay, you know, having him there. And now Chuck's upset and I'm bad at hanging and I really thought they were toys and you're supposed to play with toys, even if I don't know exactly what Chewy is…"

Casey briefly wondered if she would have made more sense if he had more sleep and wasn't hyped up on caffeine and whatever else they put in those little silver and blue cans. "Hang on, Walker, you think it's your fault Grimes moved out?" At least, he thought that's what she was trying to say.

"It is. I made him feel like a third wheel. I should have tried harder." With another sigh she took a sip from her glass. Casey was quiet for a moment. This was unexpected. Any normal couple would appreciate the privacy. He almost snorted at the thought. This was Bartowski and Walker, not exactly the poster children for 'normal'.

"I told him to get out while he was still on top." He hoped his confession would serve two purposes. One, get Walker to stop blaming herself and two, wrap up the conversation. Ellie would be better equipped to deal with this, but it sounded like mini-Awesome had finally settled down, so the Woodcombs were probably catching as many winks as they could before the next round.

"Why would you do that?"

"You and Chuck are going to be married in a few months," he explained slowly. "You need your privacy. Or do you want to hang a sock on the door every time you're in the mood for peanut butter?"

Sarah turned her head towards him, frowning slightly. "What is it with guys and socks and doors? I don't get it." Casey felt like facepalming himself. Repeatedly. How does he always get himself into these situations? He blamed lady feelings. But seriously, how is it that a girl like Sarah doesn't know about the sock on the door? Then again, she was probably out training while other college students were being…college students. "NCS offered me a job."

"They what?" The tactic worked, the question about socks forgotten. This he could deal with. Not that he knew what he was going to do yet, but at least that discussion would make him feel less awkward.

"Director Bentley wants me to head up the new team." Ironically enough she gave him the same advice he gave Morgan. Get out while you're still on top. Casey took another swig from his glass, avoiding his partner's eyes that were now transfixed on his face.

"First Morgan and now you? This is not happening." Sarah sat speechless for a moment. "So what are you going to do?" Casey shrugged. This was actually harder than he thought it would be. "Are you leaving Burbank?" Sarah asked when she got no verbal reply.

"No. The mission is right here." It was more than he was allowed to say, but he trusted Walker.

"Good," she let out a relieved sigh, causing Casey's eyebrow to jump. "I mean, as your friend it's good that you'll still be around and you have to do what's best for you…" Sarah bit her bottom lip. "…but as your partner, I don't like it. Neither will Chuck. We're a team Casey. Semper Fidelis."

"Come on, Walker, I'm Team Bartowski's fat kid." He was touched by Sarah's speech, but she just made the decision harder, if that was possible.

"You're not," she protested. "Our last mission would have been _my_ last if it wasn't for you, Casey. Look, you can take point on the next mission. I'll play waitress or housekeeping or whatever and you and Chuck can mingle and find the bad guy. And I will do all the paperwork afterwards. Spy's honor."

Casey grunted. "With my luck I'd have to do the tango. With your boy-toy."

"Well, then it's a good thing he knows the woman's part," Sarah retorted, giving him a shoulder bump. Casey felt his lips starting to tuck upwards and fought it.

"You better take care of that at some stage, unless you wanna take lead at the wedding reception. Surely you don't want him to use the Intersect?"

"I will, but don't change the subject…again. You still haven't told me whether you're going to take it."

"I'm still considering my options," Casey answered truthfully.

Sarah nodded slightly. "Okay, fair enough. But, Casey, however this plays out, Chuck and I will support the decision you make."

"Thanks."

Sarah handed her empty glass back to him and got up. "I better get going." She took two steps before turning around again. "Speaking of the wedding…Casey, would you mind walking me down the aisle?"

Casey almost dropped the bottle he just picked up. For a second he had no idea what to say. He didn't want to let on that he was searching for Jack Burton, not just so Sarah could have him at the wedding, but as a father he knew that was a moment in your daughter's life you should not miss. But he also knew he should have a backup plan in case he didn't succeed, so he responded with "I'll take responsibility for you being walked down the aisle."

Sarah raised a questioning eyebrow at his unusual answer, but then she smiled. "Thanks Casey."

He merely nodded in acknowledgement as they both went their separate ways. Casey closed the door behind him and caught the map in his peripheral vision. He turned to face the map, wondering how he missed it. "Well, I be damned."

**A/N:** Most of this was written before I saw Chuck vs The First Bank of Evil and given that it had only a teeny bit of Casey, though that last scene was so sweet, I'm gonna have to improvise with the next chapter, but I'll try to incorporate as much of canon as possible. Have a good week, folks. Even though there's no Chuck this week, there are a few great stories going to give us our fix. Make sure to check them out.


End file.
